Entre el espejo y el loto (Oneshot continuación)
by Allerya-Sama
Summary: [Terminado] Un día normal para la pareja Kyoko/Kuon. Oneshot basado en mi fic Entre el espejo y el loto, para aquellas que me pidieron un "lo que pasó después" :D espero dejarlas conforme ;)


**Oneshot a partir del fic "Entre el loto y el espejo", espero lo disfruten!**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat no es de mi creación, es obra de la gran Nakamura Yoshiki sensei que cada mes nos hace sufrir xD**

* * *

—Kyoko-chan, estás lista?— preguntaba el mánager ya por enésima vez.

—Sí, estoy lista— respondió la mujer de ojos ambarinos con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras que en LME los pasillos estaban atiborrados de periodistas, esperando confirmar la gran noticia, no era para menos, esta era sin dudas la noticia del año.

Cuando le vieron aparecer se abalanzaron hacia él, los flashes no paraban uno tras otros y las preguntas atropelladas de los periodistas se volvían confusas

—Por favor pregunten de a uno, sino no responderé nada— dijo dando su gran sonrisa brillante, estaba molesto, era evidente, solo el mánager de gafas lo sabía pero disfrutaba de la situación.

—Hizuri-san, ¿es cierto lo que dicen los rumores?— preguntó una periodista sonrojándose al mirar a los azules ojos de Kuon.

Kuon como se le hizo costumbre cuando interpretaba a Tsuruga Ren, suspiró pesadamente, cuando levantó la vista vio a Kyoko a lo lejos acompañada de su mánager, los periodistas también la divisaron, abalanzándose sobre ella un grupo y el otro quedándose a interrogar a Kuon.

Kuon, se movió con rapidez en dirección a la chica haciendo que la masa de periodistas le siguiera, luego estaban ambos rodeados por los reporteros.

Se saludaron cordialmente, no alcanzaron a articular palabra alguna cuando los periodistas nuevamente les tapizaron en preguntas atropelladas.

—Kyoko-san ¿es cierto lo que dicen los rumores?— preguntaba un periodista de lentes.

—Kuon-san es verdad que a raíz de este acontecimientos se radicarán definitivamente en Los Ángeles?— secundaba la pregunta otro reportero.

Kyoko alzó la mirada y vio que Kuon solo suspiró pesadamente, la miró y ella supo que fue una de aquellas miradas cómplices que se enviaban, con respuestas telepáticas como cuando interpretaban a los hermanos Heel.

Kyoko decidió hablar.

—Sí, es cierto, me han ofrecido un contrato para ir a trabajar en Hollywood y he aceptado, lo que posiblemente traiga como consecuencia el radicarnos definitivamente en Estados Unidos.

—Kyoko-san —prosiguió otro periodista— ¿Es cierto que cambiará su nombre artístico por su nombre legal?

—La verdad es que aún no he decidido eso, pero a diferencia de Kuon que fue conocido por todos nosotros como Tsuruga Ren, mi nombre real sí es Kyoko, solo he omitido mi apellido de soltera al público, no obstante aún no he decido si dejare de usar mi seudónimo para usar mi nombre legal en América.

—¿Es cierto que la familia Hizuri tendrá un nuevo miembro en los próximos meses?— volvió a preguntar un periodista.

Kuon le miró con atención, volvió a mirar a Kyoko y respondió con esa sonrisa brillante que tanto le caracterizaba.

—Eso es parte de nuestra vida privada, si seremos padres o no, no es tema de la prensa, es algo que solo nos atañe a Kyoko y a mí. Si hemos accedido a responder sus preguntas acerca de la vida profesional de mi esposa es porque es parte de su rol público, pero nuestra vida privada es solo nuestra.— decía Kuon con su gran sonrisa brillante, los demonios de Kyoko salían de sus escondites, chillando como colegialas:

—¡KYAAA— gritaba uno —es el "Rey Demonio"!— mientras que otros tenían corazones dibujados en sus ojos.

—¡KYAAA Kuon-sama!— chillaba otro —Dale su merecido a esa periodista metiche— mientras daba vueltas girando en forma de corazón.

Kyoko sacudió su cabeza escondiendo a sus pequeños demonios, volviéndolos a su sitio, tomó la mano de su marido y respondió a los periodistas:

—Si no tienen más preguntas, nos retiramos, que tengan muy buenas tardes— dijo dándoles una reverencia.

Kuon comenzó a caminar sin soltar a Kyoko en ningún momento, Yashiro se quedó controlando a la jauría de periodistas que querían saber más acerca de la vida privada y profesional de la pareja número 1 de LME.

En el departamento, Kyoko se dirigió a la cocina

—Asumo que no has almorzado aún Kuon— dijo Kyoko, mientras rebanaba unas verduras.

—Etto… comí unos onigiris y una sopa de miso— Kuon la miraba con su mirada de cachorro abandonado, sabía que esa respuesta no satisfacía a Kyoko, siempre pensaba que su alimentación era importante.

—Eso no es un almuerzo— dijo una molesta Kyoko —Ara, te prepararé algo liviano, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

—Por lo mismo ya comí algo, no es necesario que cocines, ya sabes lo que dijo el doctor, nada de presiones extras— acercándose abrazó a Kyoko, le tocó suavemente el vientre acariciándolo.

—No es ningún esfuerzo extra el hacer que mi marido coma, más aún, cuando de ahora en adelante no puedo permitir que colapse por mala alimentación, Kuon, necesitaré toda tu ayuda en esto, así que debes alimentarte como corresponde— le dijo dándole una mirada llena de amor.

Kuon suspiró —Está bien, comeré algo— dándole un beso en el cuello, se retiró de la cocina y se sentó frente al gran televisor. Prendió la TV y un comercial protagonizado por Fuwa Sho fue lo primero que vio. No pudo reprimir el mirar molesto hacia la tv, cuando Kyoko llegó con una ensalada y un poco de pescado a la plancha.

Kyoko miró la TV y volvió a mirar a Kuon —¿Aún te molesta?

—Sí, pero no tanto como antes, ya no temo que te robe de mi lado, además se que esas palabras que me dijo hace tanto tiempo atrás no son ciertas.

Kyoko le miró con extrañeza —¿Qué palabras?

—¿Recuerdas esa vez que rompí tu celular cuando interpretábamos a los hermanos Heel?— preguntó mientras cogía un trozo de pescado.

Kyoko sonrió con nerviosismo —Sí, lo recuerdo.

—¿Recuerdas que el día anterior te vi con Fuwa en su auto?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo?, me llevé un susto de muerte, lo que menos quería era que me vieras con él o que mal interpretaras las cosas, más aún cuando estabas tan descontrolado emocionalmente.

—Bien, aquella ocasión, Fuwa me esperó en el estacionamiento, sólo para restregarme en la cara que nunca serias capaz de amarme, que solo me utilizabas como una herramienta de la cual absorber las mejores habilidades en actuación. Y que si algún día llegabas a enamorarte de mí, él mismo con sus manos te arrebataría de mí, porque la única persona existente en tú corazón en ese momento era él.

Kyoko se quedó en silencio, habían pasado tantos años desde aquellos sucesos de los que aún había cabos sueltos que día a día iban saliendo a flote.

Kuon, al ver la preocupación en los ojos de su esposa, le sonrió cálidamente.

—No te preocupes amor, prometí luchar contra dios y contra el destino para que estuviéramos juntos y nunca me rendiré, menos ahora que tenemos algo por lo que luchar juntos.

Kyoko sonrió y se llevó una mano a su vientre —Kuon, creo que no es necesario que luches contra dios o el destino, porque nuestro destino es estar juntos, que nos hayamos conocido cuando éramos niños y ambos salvarnos de nuestras oscuridades en ese entonces y nos volviéramos a encontrar nuevamente ya de adultos, y una vez más salvarnos el uno al otro de nuestros propios demonios, no es más que la confirmación de que siempre debimos estar juntos y que pase lo que pase nuestro destino es tenernos el uno al otro y creo que la llegada de un hijo es la confirmación de aquello.

Kuon sonrió una vez más y la besó en la frente y tomó el llavero que estaba sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—Vamos Hizuri-san, o llegarás tarde al médico, debemos saber como viene ese pequeño.

Extendiendo su mano hacia Kyoko, que estaba adornada en su dedo anular con un anillo. Ella lo miró con sus ambarinos ojos, le sonrió con entusiasmo y unió su mano a la de él con la mano que lucía el anillo que simbolizaba la alianza de amor entre ambos.


End file.
